Melodies Of Many Hearts
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: There is a song inside all of us, that only when at the most extreme moments, will show. Inside everyone of them, there is a song, for them, or for another. A little spin off of Saya's The Road Not Taken, erm, hope you enjoy XD


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned, and the characters you don't recognize from the story line are Saya's. Shay belongs to Shay Moonsilk- erm, I THINK I was allowed to use Shay….- and Siahta belongs so Mwah. So there.**

* * *

_'I HATE TOA! I WISH THEY WOULD ALL DIE!'_

Her eyes shot open, tears were already streaming down her face, a sob escaping her as she woke.

He hated her.

The words, those shattering words repeated over and over in her head, a broken record of a hated song.

Every night, when she slept. Every day, when there were no sounds to block out those thoughts that were kept quiet only by the noise of the water, or voices. Those words that hurt more than anything. Worse than anyone could imagine.

Those words that had come out of the one being that she loved more than life itself. She could die, and those words would still haunt her, still cause her pain.

It was foolish, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She loved him. Too much, some would claim.

Too much for a Dark Hunter, that was sure. Way too much for a captain. She had been told that before.

_'Dark Hunters- captains especially, don't cry you know.'_

Like she could help it.

Was it her fault she was a Toa? How long had he hidden his hatred under that disarming smile of his? How long had he loathed her presence, wished that she could die, and leave? Was all of the concern just an act?

Daggers tore at her heart at the thought, ripping her apart. She couldn't bear the thought of that. It hurt too much to even think about.

What he said was unforgivable, yes. She hated him for saying it. But it only hurt more to see that look of shock on his face, when she had regarded him, cold and unwelcoming- not at all like she usually did.

She had thought…maybe that it would hurt less if she saw him look like that, see him suffer, and realize that she wasn't about to just plaster a smile on her face and act like nothing ever happened. But she realized that she couldn't just stop loving him-it was impossible, as much as it disgusted her.

Those words he had said tore her apart. They were words no one should ever have to hear out of the mouth of someone they love.

Shay had been one of those unfortunate people who had to go though that heart shattering treachery.

But that look on his face…didn't he know how much it had hurt? Did he know how those words he had screamed hurt more than anything? No, probably not.

But still, he had to realize, wither he meant them or not, those words were the worst form of pain, and they weren't acceptable. Not to her.

They hurt more than any wound she had gotten, and right now, her heart hurt more than her bruises and burns. And no amount of pain killers or herbs could cure that, nor dull the shattering feeling, like piece by piece, someone was cutting away at her heart, until nothing was left.

Maybe it was for the best, one part of her reasoned. If she had no heart left, then there was no way he- or anyone else- could break it, right?

So it wouldn't hurt anymore to know that he hated her. It wouldn't hurt. Oh, how she longed for that. Yet, still, she didn't want that. She wanted to love- more importantly, she wanted to be loved.

By him. But that was impossible.

He hated her, everything she was. He wished for her to DIE. He couldn't possibly love. Not after what had happened to him.

She couldn't blame him, though, in the end. Heck, from what she had heard, he had been hated from a child. He didn't want love.

Let alone from her. He couldn't- wouldn't- love. Especially not her.

Not one of the very beings he hated. She knew that.

It hurt badly, but she knew she couldn't help it. She couldn't help the tears either, as they slipped silently down her face, dripping to the ground. But she couldn't help but wish he would. She wished so badly that he could.

_Do you feel like a man,_

_When you push her around?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend,_

_One day this worlds going to end,_

_As your lies crumbled down,_

_A new life she just fell._

_Face down in the dirt,_

_She said this doesn't hurt,_

_She said, I finally hurt enough_

* * *

As he found more and more of his memories coming back to him, he couldn't help but notice that most of them involved her in one way, or another.

At first, when he had come here and found the real reason he had left- banished- it had irritated him. It hadn't helped either that she was persistent in calling him 'Vakama' instead of 'Pyro' the name he had received, and had been called by, by the Barraki.

But now, he was caught between being pleased, happy to know that she wasn't lying to him, making false claims. Well, totally false claims. At least she had cared for him. Pleasure, and concern. He didn't know what to do around her- as foolish as it sounded.

She claimed to love him, and now, from all that he could remember- what he started to feel for her, he was beginning to think that he was, dare he say it, in love, with her. She was beautiful, breathtaking. She was kind, gentle, and smart.

He, he was the protégée of his Teachers, their faithful student. He was the traitor of the City, according to what he had gathered.

He betrayed them all- betrayed her. And still, she had claimed to love him. How? How could she still love him? He didn't remember her, he had been a traitor.

Yet she loved him. It didn't make any sense to him. He didn't want to ask her, for when ever he tried to bring up what had happened, she got a sad, regretful look on her face, and that brilliant, warm smile of hers that she always wore for him disappeared, faded into a frown, and the sparkle in her blue eyes turned dark and depressed.

He hated it when she looked like that, and hated it even more when he knew he was the one who caused that reaction. He asked about before that, when they met, what had happened, and she would always willing tell him, the glow in her eyes growing as she spoke about one of their adventures, a fond smile spreading across her face as she got a slightly distant look in her eyes, going back to that time.

Sometimes he would remember snippets of those times, which only happened once or twice. She though, once had brought up when he had gone, she had confessed- sparing him only a shy glance before looking down at her feet- that she had missed him horribly.

That she had only wanted him to come back.

The look in her eyes told him more than that though. The look in her eyes was of a feeling that he remembered once, and wished that it would leave from her eyes. She didn't deserve to feel that.

Loneliness was something that someone as beautiful, as kind as her, didn't deserve to experience. So he had taken it upon himself to make sure that would never happen.

He had promised to keep her safe. But he couldn't, he failed in doing so. That's why she was here, lying, surrounded by sheets of crisp, flawless white, her breathing light as she slept, bandages around her abdomen.

She had shoved him out of the way, taking the blow that had meant to be to kill him. She had saved him. Staying here with her was the least he could do. Maybe he couldn't do anything to help her, but at least he could stay with her.

His hand wrapped around her small one, making her hand seem more fragile than glass in his hand, as he held it in his own, while golden eyes gazed down at the Blue Angel that had saved him, that had been on the brink of death for him. For him.

And, in that moment, he was almost positive that he loved her.

_No, you'll never be alone,_

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,_

_Hear the whispers in the dark._

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes you know I'll never part_

_With the whispers in the dark._

* * *

She closed her eyes tightly in the dark, trying to block out the dark thoughts in her head. This was wrong.

Very, very wrong. She shouldn't be feeling like this.

She wasn't supposed to be doing this. It was an act, nothing more. But it was getting out of hand.

Sure, she liked him, he was nice to her, but honestly, HIM?! Oh, why, why did she let Shay take her on that raid?

Why couldn't she block out her heart like Lariska?

She wanted to scream out of sheer frustration. It was all his god damned fault for turning her into this…weak child! She was a Dark Hunter for the Great Beings sakes! She wasn't weak. She didn't love. She hated.

She hated Shinadoa for killing her family. She hated the Matoran for hating her. She hated herself for being a freak. She hated the other Hunters because they thought she was weak. She hated him for making her doubt all that she had believed.

She didn't love. Not even Malvado, which she had thought of as a father for awhile. Not even Shay, her kind hearted partner. Especially** not **_him._

He was the one who had captured her, brought her here, made her start doubting her reasons for staying with the Dark Hunters. He was the one who had threatened to chain her, who laughed at her because she had said she was cold.

She. Didn't. Like. Him.

She DIDN'T. Really.

What was wrong with her? She had developed a crush on her captor- the one person that she had to be around 24/7. Mata Nui must really love her. It absolutely had to be him, didn't it?

She was betraying her loyalty to the Dark Hunters by doing so. She was pretty sure he didn't know that she liked him- hell almost positive.

He might be smart, he might be a strategist, but one thing she knew was that he had a tendency to be totally oblivious to was feelings. Well, if he did, he didn't show it.

Great, just great she thought miserably, tossing around. But…did she really even want to be a Dark Hunter?

Yes. That was the first thing that had popped into her mind. Yes she did. More than anything. She had wanted to be one since she had been brought in- she wanted to be strong and brave- just like her mentor was. Just like Lariska, like Malvado. That's what she had wanted for a long time now

….Right? Yes, she did want to be a Dark Hunter.

Toa weren't supposed to kill. Too late for that.

She had already killed that Rookie she had fought to be accepted into the Dark hunter ranks. She couldn't be a Toa. She didn't want to be one.

The Toa had betrayed Malvado. The Matoran had exiled Shay- driven away her amazing partner from her homeland. She didn't want to protect them if they had done that. She didn't want to become that. She wasn't like that. She didn't want to be like that. Wasn't that what she had always told herself?

Her eyes opened as her frown deepened, while she turned again, pulling the blanket closer to her.

"Stop tossing around S'ahta. You're making too much noise." Nuju's weary voice came from somewhere to the left of her, coming out of the blanket of darkness.

"Sorry." She whispered quietly back, and stilled, resisting the urge to turn.

There was a soft grunt from him in acknowledgement of her apology, before falling back into a still silence. This all had to be some twisted dream, she thought sighing. None of this seemed like it was real.

The guy she like was on the opposing side, her enemy. She was his prisoner, he was her warden, and now she was doubting staying with the Dark Hunters.

This all seemed crazy- and if someone would have told her about this a few months before, she could have just thought you were insane for thinking such idiotic thoughts, and recommended that you get checked out the next time you saw a healer.

But the bruises were hurting enough to tell her that it wasn't just some insane dream.

She bit her lip and sighed again, but didn't move, knowing Nuju would only yell at her.

There was movement from her left, along with a soft sigh. She heard a few footsteps, before she felt a cool hand place itself on her uncovered shoulder, and the couch dip slightly as more weight was added to it.

"Go to sleep Siahta." He murmured, his voice heavy with sleep and concern.

"It's late. Too late to be up right now." He added gently.

"'Can't sleep." She muttered back, not looking at him, eyes searching for something, anything hidden in the dark.

"Something wrong?" His voice immediately lost all weariness, replacing it with a greater degree of concern.

In spite of herself, she felt a guilty pleasure fill her at his worry, as she bit her lip harder, considering telling him.

The sickening metallic taste of blood flooded her mouth as her lip bleed

"No." She lied, her voice just barely audible as she forced out the word.

There was a silence from him, before a soft sigh, as the hand- to her disappointment- slid off of her shoulder, as the weight on the edge of the couch lifted.

"Tell me when you're ready Siahta." His voice told her quietly.

She was pretty sure that would be for a long, long while until she was ready.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies,_

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

* * *

He knew better than to take what she said literally.

Really, he did. He was her husband, after all, and had been for quite awhile.

But he really couldn't but help it. He knew he should just smile and laugh at whatever she said. He should.

But he didn't. And he wished that he didn't take her words to heart.

Because they stung. They hurt a lot. He couldn't help it though, he loved her too much to be able to do much about it.

It would hurt too much too leave her- he knew, he wasn't even going to try. He should, but he couldn't go against her, couldn't say anything against her.

Vakama had asked him about why he didn't just leave her, and his question what been what he had asked himself so many times before. And his answer for Vakama was the only answer he could find.

He hated it when she spoke like that, her words cutting him as she coldly reminded him that if it wasn't for the fact of the cruel twist of fate, she wouldn't have been married to him. Like she was wishing she could leave him.

He was probably just over analyzing her words, just being over critical.

But those words always changed and morphed into that sick idea that she didn't really love him, that she wanted to leave him.

And that was the true thing, the real thing that really hurt. The thing that broke him from the inside, crumbling his jovial, kind figure behind the mask of smiles and laughter.

And even though he knew that she loved him, he still felt himself slowly crumbling on the inside.

He felt himself crumbling because part of him feared, that she wanted to leave, that she was just lying to him. That, on the inside, she wanted to leave. And that, that was the one thing that he wouldn't be able to handle.

He loved her too much to not be near her. It might hurt to be near her, to be so close to her, and not be able to hold her close.

But it would hurt even more to never see her. It hurt to see that hesitant look in her eyes, like she wanted to leave, or she was thinking about it.

But he would settle for having to deal with the pain of seeing it, than having her already gone. He would settle for seeing her, and begging in his head for her to stay.

_Don't say goodbye,_

_Don't say anything tonight_

_If you're gonna say goodbye_

* * *

She was a freak.

She was sick, cynical and he was convinced she was completely and totally insane. Mata Nui knows how many years living in outcast, hidden in the canyons of Po-Metru would probably do that.

Huge ears, feline ears that were pretty much always pressed against her head, her feet large, her hands clawed while her chain sickle had become part of her when she had been turned into a Hordika.

She was loud, over confident, antagonizing.

Nuju would say that she was another version of him.

She bothered Dume constantly, and he complained that she was a headache quite often. And he absolutely couldn't stand her. He didn't care for her at all.

Really. But, honestly, what the hell had she been thinking, taking off like that, nearly getting herself killed by that Hunter Hordika?!

He had been furious that she had been so stupid as to run off willingly and nearly got herself killed. It was something so stupid to do! He was convinced that she had lost her mind- really truly lost it.

He had been scared to death for her- over her. But he didn't care about her, really.

He was just worried that Dume would blame him for her running off.

That's all. He had found her, and naturally blown up, and all she had done is ask him to shut up so she could sleep. He had gone though all of that, and that's all the thanks he got for caring about her?!

If it hadn't been for the fact that she had said something else before, he would have been even more furious at her nonchalant actions- her bored expression.

No, the one thing that had prevented that was the one thing that had completely bowled him over. She had called him cute.

Where the hell had that come from?! And more importantly, why was he so pleased and embarrassed by that?

Oh no…oh well this was just peachy. So maybe he didn't not care about her.

He didn't exactly think she was a freak either. He liked her. A lot. And he had fallen for a girl who was a) pretty much insane, or losing what was left of her sanity by the hour. And b) Mata Nui knows how much older than he was. The second thing wasn't what bothered him- nobody really cared the age difference between people.

The fact that he also was pretty much driven up a wall by her didn't help either. He didn't get it.

Why did he like the one person who could drive him crazy without even trying?!

Mata Nui, sometimes he really hated his life. And despite the fact that he thought- or claimed to think- that she was annoying, a freak, he found that he couldn't get rid of those words she had said to him in the last few days.

_All the things she said,_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said,_

_Running though my head,_

_Running though my head,_

_All the things she said_

Nuju sighed in relief as she finally stopped struggling against him, and fell silent.

He had started to regret taking care of her- but figured that she didn't deserve the dungeons like Yulia had suggested.

She was young. She was stubborn, and she was a Dark Hunter. All of those things added up to dealing with one difficult person. Especially for him, a Toa, who was suppose to be trying to get information out of her.

Sadly though, he had already promised that he wouldn't try to ask her to betray them. No, he corrected. Betray her friends.

He didn't know if they were her 'friends'. From what he heard about her life there, and the lack of people involved, besides Malavado- the Hordkia who had fought Natay, Shay, the only other Female Toa in their ranks- who had too been on the raid, fighting Nokama, if he remembered correctly.

And of course, the infamous Lariska.

But that was a surprisingly short list of people mentioned, bringing the Ice Toa to the inference that she wasn't exactly very popular with the Dark Hunters, so really, he wasn't telling her not to betray them- if they weren't friends.

But still, it was hard to get information out of someone you had promised not to ask about what you wanted to know.

More than that though, she was frustrating. He was pretty sure she was just going out of her way to be difficult for him- digging her heals into the street and shouting curses at him was one good way of proving that.

She was impossible.

That was the only word that could sum her up. One minute she was shouting at him, and random objects were hitting him over the head, the next she was shut up and mortified.

She could be melancholy and quiet one second, then sending him a completely disarming smile the next.

Impossible was the perfect word for her.

And it annoyed him. Usually you could tell what someone was going to do- their personality was easy to figure out after a little bit- but not with her.

He couldn't understand the pattern of her moods that she swung though. Like he said, Impossible. And that bothered him. It was easy to read people, but not her.

He just couldn't understand her, something that annoyed him to no end. The one thing that he really didn't like about her.

He sighed as he glanced at her again, while she stared out the window, gray blanket that he had given her wrapped tightly around her scarlet colored form.

Maybe he would understand her in time.

Right now, he was torn between being fond of the girl, or leaning towards simply being irritated with her.

_Only when I stop to think about it._

_I hate, everything about you,_

_Why do I_

_Love you?_

_You hate everything about me,_

_Why do you_

_Love me?_

She hated him. That was the only thing intelligible that ran though his head, repeating like a broken, sickening record.

She hated him. Her eyes had been so cold. It hadn't been like that before. Her eyes always use to light up when seeing him, a smile use to spread across her face.

Naturally, he would respond with a lazy one of his own- she had that effect on him.

Nauseating was what Shinadoa called it. Amusing was what Malavado thought of it. The Siahta girl- Shay's partner- whenever he saw her, would simply give a hesitant, small smile.

Shay was a cute kid, he had to admit- smart too. The apple of her mentor's-him- eye. His protégé. His 'secret' admirer.

He snorted softly as he started down into the cold gray waters that lapped around the ships. Too bad she was in love with a madman. How many times had he been called that? A lot, he knew.

By his partner most of the time- whenever he fixed up his puppets, or sang to them in most cases.

Did it even matter anymore? She hated him now- she wouldn't even give him a chance to speak to her.

It hurt, and confused him. It wasn't what she thought- he didn't hate her. No, never that. He didn't hate her. Even the thought of it made him wince

. He knew to a point of her…feelings….for him, and Shay being Shay would take his words literally.

She was a Toa, but she was a Dark Hunter- Huntress really- too. And that, a Dark Hunter was what he saw her as.

Not as a do-gooder Toa- like the one he had fought. If he hated her, then why would he advise the Shadowed One to promote her to Captain? Why would he support her? He wouldn't.

He didn't hate her- but thanks to her stubborn resolve to refuse to talk to him, or to let him talk to her, he couldn't justify his words to her, much to his irritation.

Would she still admire him, for who he was, if he truly was insane? He wondered, as the moonlight glinted off the gray waters. Would she even bother with him? He wasn't sure.

Knowing Shay, probably yes, oddly enough. She'd still be there, ready with a smile and an eager glint in her eyes.

That surprise and shyness in her eyes when he was chosen to mentor her, teach her to be a Dark Hunter. A blush spreading across her mask at a compliment he gave. Her stubbornness when she fought- the look of surprise and pleasure on her face when she was promoted to captain. He couldn't imagine his life without it. He could barely remember the days here, in the organization without them. Without her.

Footsteps falling on the deck of the ship warned him of someone approaching. He stood up from leaning against the railing, and looked up to see it was exactly that was up so late at night- besides him-.

He was surprised to see a very familiar face looking back at him, his own expression mirrored in their face.

That face…he knew that face all to well.

The face that of recently had been haunting him. His body stiffened as he regarded her with a small nod, and he opened his mouth- hoping to be able to explain to her what he had really meant. But she beat him to it though, her eyes going cold again, as her body went ridged.

"Shay, wait-" She whirled around stiffly, like an old, creaky marionette, she as she sharply turned around on heel, and strode away.

A frown pulled at his face, along with a pained look in his eyes at the way she had regarded him. She treated him like he was some sort of repulsive plant, turning and leaving as soon as she caught sight of him.

He watched her leave, as she walked stiffly away from him- her hand clenched tightly around her scythe, and strange look appeared in his eyes.

It took him all of three seconds to start after her, a new plan in mind. He may have lost her once, but he intended to gain her back- to take her back to his side.

And keep her there.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman?_

_Will you still be there a' Holden my hand?_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might,_

_Kryptonite._

When Shinadoa had brought her back to this place, she had been frightened.

That…thing, which she had later learned was called , the Shadowed One's personal bodyguard had frightened her greatly. She had been afraid of all of the unfamiliar people- they were all staring at her and she didn't like it.

She had seen him then, he looked like a fox man- her daddy had told her stories about them, they were called Hordia, or something like that.

It was a big word, and she couldn't remember it exactly.

But he had a big blindfold over his eyes- making him even scarier. But not as scary as the man who had killed her mommy and Daddy.

She had been frightened, and she had made something move- and everyone got really interested in her again.

They had a grown up talk- it was about her, she knew, but she had no idea what they were talking about.

She fell asleep and soon had found herself in a big room- with the fox man in the room too.

She tried to hide from him, but he had only sighed and told her to stop it, that running away wasn't doing her any good. Hesitantly she had crawled out of where she had been, and toddled up to him.

He was big, dark gray in coloring. He had a nice voice- like daddy's. He said he was going to take care of her, and that his name was Malvado.

Of course, being maybe only a little older than three, she had pronounced it 'Mavdoo' much to the amusement of most of the other hunters, she learned when she was older.

As she grew, she learned a lot from him. He taught her how to fight, how to do a lot of things. He was good at it too. To her, there was no one better than him.

No one. Not even the Shadowed one was better.

He was her friend. Well, she had no one else who treated her kindly, or at least, as nice as he did, so she figured that he was a friend.

He was better than a lot of the others. No, more than that, he was Daddy. She never told him she thought of him as that, she had been to shy, and when she was older, she realized how foolish, childish it had been. How completely idiotic for her to think of him like that.

But he was the only parental figure, as time went on, that she remembered. He was kind and caring like a daddy should be, she thought. Even if he didn't like her, and called her small, and other things that sometimes stung to hear.

He had comforted her- albeit awkwardly for he knew all but nothing about dealing with toddlers- when she had been upset, or had nightmares. Though she knew later that he hadn't enjoyed doing so- for reading his personality told her later that he had done it so that he wouldn't get complaints

But he was stern, and didn't allow her to mess around when he was teaching her. There was no harsh punishment, but he cuffed her sharply over the head when she wasn't paying attention. It shocked her, more than really hurt her.

But, even then, she realized, when she grew up, that even with all the fights she and him had gotten into, he still cared for her-maybe he would never admit it, and maybe he wasn't overly fond of her- and until she found Shay, the only person she could talk to without for sure knowing that she was going to be scorned.

Daddy, as she called him in secret.

It didn't matter what Malvado thought of her- then or now. Because to her, he wasn't just her teacher. He wasn't just her mentor.

He was Daddy.

Forever.

Even if he didn't think of her as a daughter- which she knew he didn't. He didn't like her at all.

She still thought of him as Daddy, as her father, even now that she was a Dark Hunter, graduated and now longer a little kid. Even if he wasn't one- that he never showed the slightest amount of fatherly care for her.

He was still daddy. No matter what.

_Daddy's hands were soft and warm when I was cryin'_

_Daddy's hands were has hard as steel when I done wrong,_

_Daddy's hands weren't always gentle,_

_But I've grown to understand,_

_There was always love in daddy's hands._

She closed her eyes, trying to will away the stinging, burning tears in her eyes.

She couldn't believe it. Mata Nui, what had she done?

She couldn't lose that haunted look in his eyes. That sad, hurt expression on his mask. She hugged herself tightly as memories flashed across her mind, of him.

Of both of them. It hurt so badly.

He was laughing, his eyes filled with amusement when Matau had fallen off the Kilikano.

His mouth set in a grim line as she watched him fight the Makuta, frightened for him.

That poisoned, feral look in his eyes when they were Hordika, the look that she so badly wanted to forget.

Him pleading, begging her not to fight him as he had held her down.

Terror, as she watched him look up at her for a brief moment, stone rats swarming up the bridge, then suddenly drop, falling into the crevasse where the hungry stone rats waited.

And that look of betrayal as she told him that she thought it would be best if he just left the city.

She had abandoned him.

She had left her best friend to face the wrath of thousands, of his friends, his people, all he knew alone.

She had backed out on him when he really had needed her.

'Those who don't care for their friends are worse than scum.'

Is that what she was now? She wondered miserably.

It's what she felt like, that's for sure. She had betrayed his trust. And seeing that look in his eyes, that look that she couldn't escape made it worse to bear.

She couldn't erase, or remove it from her mind. She knew she had hurt him, there was no denying, no pretending that she didn't.

She had missed him when he turned to Roodika's side, but now, now she knew she would never see him again.

Exile meant you could never come back. She could never see him. She had duties to the city, she couldn't go to find him.

Not like she even knew where he was going.

He hadn't even been gone a day, and already she was longing for him to come back- wishing that she had spoken out against his exile more strongly.

Wishing that she hadn't been so preoccupied with Matau.

Wishing that she could have stood by him, like his friend, even if it all ended the same way. At least, that way, if she had stood by him, if she had pleaded for him not to leave, he could have known that she still cared for him.

But she hadn't. She hadn't done any of those things. And now he probably thought that she didn't care, like the rest of them.

But he had to understand, she DID care about him! He was her best friend, for Mata Nui's sake!

Of COURSE she cared about him. How could she not? It was just…it hurt so much to have to be near him, when she knew that he was going to be exiled.

She had known it from the start- she had felt it coming. She hadn't wanted the pain of saying goodbye to him, after trying so hard to keep him here.

It would have hurt her too much to do that. It probably hurt him, more than it hurt her, but she couldn't be sure of that.

Tears overflowed her face as rain started to fall from the sky, as if mourning the loss of him too, along with her. She didn't know what he thought of her anymore. She couldn't be sure of anything he thought.

And now, she could never know.

Because she would never see him again.

_What hurts the most,_

_Is being so close, and having so much to say,_

_And watchin' you walk away._

_And never knowing what could have been,_

_And not seeing that loving you…_

_That's what I was trying to do._

* * *

**That's IT I'm DONE WITH THIS! Seriously, Saya, I hate you for letting me do this. SIXTEEN PAGES, people, SIXTEEN PAGES! I had to write this in silence because I would hear a song, it would remind me of a pairing in this, and I would write a little snippet down.**

**I banned music from my room while I wrote this- I could barely stand to listen to the radio without thinking 'Oh, I love this song! And it reminds me of- insert pairing here-! Every five songs. No more! Saya, how could you let me do this!? I was like devoted to this for a week straight! My friend got creeped out by my obsession with this story of snippets. Sorry I didn't get this posted sooner- No net access for two weeks-well that I could put this up.**

**I am really not happy with my writing right now- hence this totally bullshit story. I don't like it. Half of it I swear is OOC. So don't kill me, if it is.**

**Alright, I put one song and snippet up for myself. The Ryku and Yulia one, Don't say Goodbye, was for my Aunt and Uncle. They're getting a divorce-my Aunt works all over, and they thought it best that they divorce. I guess I felt this song fit them-and Yulia and Ryoku.**

**I await at least one review, -hopefully more than that- that SOMEONE likes this. Sylla, signing out to do flop over and die.**

**Forgive me on errors in names and crap, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
